Kicker Beware
by Kristen Verne
Summary: This is my take on the Transformers: Energon episode, Kicker Beware! Rated K for moments of torture.


**I've always wanted to write a fanfic about this episode of Transformers: Energon**

 **So, this is what I think should've happened during the episode,** _ **Kicker Beware**_ **.**

 **Transformers and all its characters © to Hasbro!**

* * *

 **(For those who did not watch the series, I'll give a little background on what's happening, since I'll be starting at the end of the episode)**

 _ **Years after the defeat of the planet-eater, Unicron, the Autobots and Decepticons live in an uneasy peace. However, with the return of Megatron, the Decepticons return to his side and war begins anew. One boy, named Kicker, can sense the life blood of Energon. One of the Decepticons, Demolisher, knows of this and has informed Megatron.**_

 _ **On a mission to find Energon, on Earth's moon, Megatron comes to kidnap Kicker, using his old acquaintance with Demolisher to do it.**_

 _ **The Autobots managed to defeat the Decepticons, however Kicker was threatened by someone called Alpha-Q.**_

 _ **An Autobot helicopter picked up Kicker and lifted him above the battlefield.**_

 _ **Demolisher was picked up by his fellow Decepticon, Cyclonus.**_

 _ **And, here we begin…**_

* * *

Kicker surveyed the battlefield, from his place under Copter 2. His head jerked up as he heard the voice of Cyclonus. "Hey Demolisher! What about your little friend?"

"Kicker…" The boy turned his head, just in time to see Cyclonus flying towards them, Demolisher hanging on to his under carriage, hand outstretched to grab Kicker.

Some shot fired at the two Decepticons, from below. Cyclonus twisted and moved around the shots, however, he was still close enough. Demolisher closed his hand around the young human. "Hey! Let me go!"

"KICKER!" the Autobot, Ironhide transformed, following the Decepticons, as fast as he could. "Let him go, Decepticreeps!"

 _"Ironhide, status report!"_ Optimus's voice came over the young Autobot's comlink.

"Optimus! Demolisher has Kicker!"

" _What!?"_

* * *

The teenager struggled in the mech's grip. "Demolisher! Let me go!"

"Not on your life! Cyclonus, open a hatch." The helicopter opened up its side door and Demolisher threw the boy inside; Cyclonus lashed his seatbelts over Kicker, tying him to the seat.

"Let me…"

"Shut up, kid!" A seatbelt whipped up and snapped Kicker's helmet off, it then wrapped around his mouth.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kicker's family and friends could do nothing but watch as the Decepticons took Kicker away.

"No! Kicker!"

Dr. Jones, the boy's father, stared in shock, at the live feed on the screen. He couldn't believe it… he wouldn't… Kicker couldn't be gone…

His wife clutched at his arm in a panic, "No…"

* * *

Jetfire flew after Cyclonus, hoping to reach them, but a spacebridge appeared in front of the two Decepticons, swallowing up them and Kicker.

* * *

The human struggled, he couldn't go to Megatron. An unpleasant emotion, fear, gripped his heart; there was only one reason Megatron would want Kicker, and that was to find Energon. Mentally, the boy began steeling himself for what was to come… no doubt there would be torture.

As they exited the spacebridge, his gag came off and another seatbelt slammed his helmet back on. "Hey! What gives?"

"We need you alive human, can't have you suffocating in space." The boy felt his bonds loosen as Cyclonus ejected him from his cockpit. He tumbled out, onto a metallic surface; a giant hand scooped him up. "Come along now, fleshie… you have an appointment with Megatron."

Kicker tried to worm his way out of the Decepticon's grip, but it was futile. As they entered a metal corridor, he stopped moving, his energy drained from all his struggling.

"Ah, so this is the human…" The boy looked up to see Megatron, himself, sitting on a throne. Kicker felt Cyclonus's grip lessen, and he fell to the ground. "So, tell me, human, how is it that you can sense Energon?" The Decepticon leader listened as the human muttered something. "What was that?"

His head shot up, defiance shining in his eyes. "Oh, you didn't hear me, Megatron… then let me be clear… GET FRAGGED!"

"How dare you!?" A tentacle shot out of the wall and slammed the human into the ground. It wrapped around the boy's right wrist and pulled him up, optic level with the Decepticon. "Now, listen here, boy, this is how things are going to work. You are going to tell me where Energon can be found, and I will let you live."

"I will never tell you anything!" Kicker growled.

"Very well," Megatron snapped his digits and more tentacles came from the walls, wrapping around the human's limbs, and pinning him against a nearby wall. "I will give you one last chance, flesh creature, before I am forced to go to more… extreme measures."

"Go stick your fragging helm in a black hole!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, a surge of energy forced its way through his nerves. The boy grit his teeth; he wouldn't give Megatron the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Megatron watched him struggle to keep his cries of pain silent. "Very interesting… perhaps we should take it up a notch."

The surge of energy increased, causing every nerve to send pain messages to Kicker's brain. This time, he couldn't hold back his cries.

The Decepticon leader smirked cruelly, as the human screamed in pain; all the Decepticons, except for Demolisher, enjoyed his pain. Demolisher couldn't bear to watch his old friend suffer. He looked at the boy's helmet and locked eyes with Kicker, just for a moment, and he felt his spark break with regret for bringing Kicker here.

* * *

Optimus stood on Cybertron, surface, unable to return to earth and face the Jones family. He didn't want to return, not until Kicker was safe from harm.

He suddenly felt a pull on his spark. "Primus…?" He knew the feel of the core of Cybertron. Following the feeling that overwhelmed his spark, he went down into the depths of the planet. Going into Primus's spark chamber, he could see the glowing core over him. "Primus, what is it?"

" _I know you seek the young human, Kicker."_ The core pulsed as the deep voice spoke. _"I gave Kicker his ability to sense Energon. As such, we are connected; I know where he is."_

"Primus, tell me, where is he? What is happening to him!?" Optimus froze, as he heard an echo of a scream. He immediately recognized it; it was Kicker.

" _The boy is suffering, for he refuses to assist Megatron."_ A spacebridge portal opened. _"Go now… you will not need assistance from your fellow Autobots, for you will have an ally. You must hurry, Optimus."_

The Autobot leader moved towards the portal. "Thank you, Primus…"

* * *

Megatron's patience was wearing thin; the human still refused to assist him. He would have to resort to other measures. "It seems that you are more stubborn than I thought."

"Th-thanks…" Kicker coughed.

The Decepticon leader turned and sat down on his throne. "I guess I will have to extract the information in a different way." His optics offlined; the tentacles holding Kicker began to glow and one tentacle stuck itself in the back of Megatron's helm.

Kicker gasped as he felt energy being syphoned from his body. "Wha- what are you doing to me!?"

"Since you will not tell me where I can find Energon, I will pull out the information." The mech grinned. "Like, the major deposit just discovered in the desert on Earth…"

"No…"

Megatron stood up. "Decepticons, we make for Earth! Except for you, Demolisher; you shall remain behind and guard our… asset."

"Yes, Megatron."

"NO!" the human pulled, feebly, against his bonds. "I won't let you!" Megatron snapped his digits and pain shot through Kicker's body once again. He screamed until his head fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Optimus moved, quietly through the metallic hallways, when he heard a loud scream of pain. "Kicker…!" He ran toward the cry, hoping he wasn't too late.

His pace slackened as he heard heavy footsteps coming his way. The Autobot leader went down a side corridor and stood, stock still in the shadows. Megatron, Cyclonus, Tidalwave, Starscream, and Scorponok strode past.

"I'm almost impressed with the human," Megatron admitted. "Not even some Autobots could withstand my interrogation."

As they passed, Optimus's pace quickened. He had to get Kicker out. Entering the throne room, the Autobot stopped; Demolisher stood, with his back to him, staring at Kicker, who hung from the wall. Optimus moved, quietly, towards him and placed the end of his blaster on the Decepticons's back.

"Huh!"

"Don't move, Demolisher…"

"O-Optimus…" the mech held up his servos. "How did you find us?"

The Autobot leader moved around to look Demolisher in the facial plating, keeping his blaster trained on the mech. "That is not important…. Now, what did Megatron do to Kicker!?"

"He tried to get information out of him, but Kicker wouldn't talk. So, Megatron, somehow, drew the information out of him and then knocked him out." The Decepticon averted his optics. "I know this may not mean much, coming from me, but I'm sorry I brought him here. He was my old friend, believe me, I never meant for this to happen to him."

Optimus gave him a hard look, but saw no lie in his optics. He lowered his blaster. "Help me get Kicker down." The two began undoing the boy's bonds, until Optimus held his limp body in his servos. "Demolisher, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, do something for me. Blast up the room to make it look like a fight went down, and then shoot me."

"What?"

"If Megatron knows I helped you, I'm as good as offline." The Decepticon stepped back.

Optimus nodded. "Alright…"

As the Autobot leader raised his blaster to deliver the, non-lethal shot, Demolisher held up a hand. "Hey… tell Kicker I'm sorry…"

"I will…" Optimus fired the shot.

* * *

Megatron fumed; the Autobots had beaten him, even with his element of surprise. He paused as he saw his throne room blackened with blaster marks, an unconscious Demolisher, and his human prisoner nowhere in sight.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

Cyclonus, wounded from the battle, went over to his fellow Decepticon. "Demolisher… what happened to ya…?"

"Uh… Cyclonus, is that you?" The mech sat up, wobbling a little bit. He looked around, somewhat dazed. "What happened…?"

"Why don't you tell us? You were the only one here."

"Of all the bots here, Scorponok, you should not be talking about treachery."

Megatron approached Demolisher. "What happened here!?"

"About three Autobots came in here, I tried to fight, but I was outnumbered." He vented. Megatron growled at this response and knocked the fallen Decepticon into a wall.

* * *

Dr. Jones, his wife, daughter, and all the Autobots, stood in the main room of the Ocean City command center. Each one paced nervously; Optimus sent them a message to "sit tight", but he had yet to send them anything else.

Everyone looked up as Optimus entered the room, servos cupped. "Rad, get a medic in here."

"Optimus, what's going on?"

The red mech only moved past them, bending to lay something down. Ironhide was the first to see what the Prime held. "Kicker!"

Laying the boy down, Optimus stepped back. Everyone gathered around to see him. Misha removed his helmet, and they could see his face, contorted into a pained expression. "Is he…?"

"He's only unconscious. I don't know how long he'll be that way; apparently, Megatron tortured him for information. He didn't give any up, but he was put through immense pain. It would be best for him to rest right now."

"How did you find him?" Dr. Jones choked out.

"Primus… he and Kicker are connected and, so, he was able to lead me to Kicker." Optimus looked at the boy's father. "I'm sorry I was not able to get there sooner."

"No, you prevented him from being harmed further. I am thankful…"

Everyone stopped as Kicker groaned; his eyes came open, slowly, as if invisible weights tried to keep them down. He looked around at all the faces over him. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're home, Kicker. You're home!"

The boy tried to move, but his muscles and bones felt as if a fire streaked through it. He cried out, and a servo placed itself onto his chest. "Kicker, don't try to move. Wait until we get a medic to help you."

"How did I get here?"

"Optimus rescued you," Ironhide smiled. "He got you away from the Decepticons."

The boy looked up at the Autobot leader. "Optimus… thank you…"

"You're welcome," Optimus seemed to be smiling behind his mask. "Now, don't talk, just get some rest."

"Optimus…" The boy looked straight into the mech's optics. "I-I didn't tell them anything… not intentionally, I mean."

"I know, Kicker. You don't have to apologize; just get some rest."

"Thank you, Optimus…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my take on** _ **Kicker Beware**_ **.**

 **Please review**

* * *

 **Psalm 5:3**

" _ **Listen to my voice in the morning, Lord. Each morning I bring my requests to you and wait expectantly."**_


End file.
